Some Things
by Elyna Lore
Summary: Princess Sakura is in for one HECK of a MONTH! The princes hadn't been satisfied with spending Christmas with the poor girl and they've extended their stay. This is the continuation of Xmas Day Dilemmas. Read and Review Please!
1. Sakura's nightmare

Even though I didn't get a lot of reviews for Christmas Day Dilemmas, I have decided to make a companion story to it and it will be more detailed. So here it is…

Note: I made up names for Sak's parents… (does anyone know their names?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

One: "How it started"

"Sweetie, please be a good girl for mommy. We're going to visit the Northern Kingdom today along with the other royals so I nee you to be on your best behavior, alright?"

"Yes Okaasan" was the bright reply of the 6 year old rosette.

She held her mother's hand as they journeyed inside the foreign castle. Sakura amused herself by looking over the massive paintings and sculptures that adorned the grand hall. They were led to a well furnished door. Ayashiko held her daughter's hand tighter as they entered the room. The room was occupied by eleven of the thirteen princes. She knew for a fact that the two other princes weren't dragged to the meeting due to other important matters such as training and lessons. She turned her attention back to her beloved daughter.

"Alright Sakura dear, just stay here while I have my meeting." Ayashiko said then placed a gentle kiss on the young girl's forehead.

"Alright, Okaasan."

Once the older woman was out of the door, the girl spun around to assess the situation. There were about eleven of them and they were looking at her like predators waiting for the right moment to strike.

Instead of backing away, she managed to wave her hand and say hi to them and immediately she regretted ever moving a muscle around them. They jumped her and fought over her like wild animals.

**Meanwhile…**

"It's nice of you to join us Ayashiko" came the lazy drawl of Namikaze Minato, king of the Northern Kingdom.

"How could I not come to such an important meeting that regards my daughter's life" was the polite reply from the beautiful woman.

"It is a shame that Akito could not come"

"I believe it is better that he did not attend since he is often apprehensive about the matters concerning Sakura"

"Well then now that every one is now here we can start the discussion concerning all of our children." said Uchiha Fugaku

**Back at the room…**

"Hey! quit hogging princess-chan, yeah!" puffed a very flushed and angry chibi Deidara.

"NO! I saw her first so I get first dibs!" Naruto replied as he stuck his tongue out at the older prince.

This obviously caused the other tugging princes to pull harder so they could get the object of their affections of the offending northern prince.

After a few minutes the younger Uchiha was able to tug the suffering princess form the others as he immediately ran and dragged the dazed rosette to the other side of the room. While he had his temporary alone time, the Uchiha immediately hugged the little princess while mumbling incoherent words of affection.

Gaara quickly used his sand to disentangle the princess from the dark haired prince and once he was able to bring the princess closer to him he started to nuzzle his face in her now messy pink hair.

The other princes recovered from their stupor and once again closed in on the red head that held the girl and the argument became more heated than ever. One of the princes decided that he should just pretend that he wasn't interested so he sat by the window and patiently waited. Sakura was able to slip away from the group and she spotted what she thought was another princess just like her and she hastily went towards the 'girl' and tried to start a conversation but Sakura learned that her judgment skills wasn't the best one as she found out that 'she' was also a prince and a more cunning and of course charming one at that.

Came high noon, the young princess was already traumatized at what she experienced and once she learned that she had to attend lunch with them she knew she wouldn't be able to eat any thing and true enough she didn't get to eat at all.

'LUNCH'

Sakura sat at the center of the massive dining area and seated to her right was the cute loudmouth Naruto and Sasuke, across her was Deidara and to his sides were Itachi and Sasori and the rest were spread out.

Naruto thought of getting Sakura to like him more so he started to serve her some Ramen but Sasuke quickly caught on Naruto's actions and he too started to serve her with his favorite food and soon all of the other princes did the same thing and her food ended up looking like vomit. Sakura could only look at her plate before she excused herself from the table. Once alone Sakura started to cry and this alerted the guards around the castle. One guard approached the dismal princess and asked her what her dilemma was. Sakura could only look at the man before once again crying.

"I'm tired and sore and hungry! I wanna go home! I wanna see my 'kaasan now! I don't wanna go back to the boys 'cause their so mean and annoying" cried the princess.

The guard gently lifted the girl and started to seek the young princess' mother.

'END OF LUNCH'

Sakura found out that the kind guard who helped her out was Hatake Kakashi. The two of them reached the room where the royals were still having their meeting.

There was a loud knock and the door slightly opened, the royals would have been annoyed but when they saw who was at the door they were quite stunned to see the state that the young princess was in. Ayashiko rushed to her daughter and frantically asked her what happened. The little girl told them of what she suffered from the company of the young princes. The other royals decided to cut the meeting short since they knew that even though the boys obviously cared about the princess they didn't really know how to show it in a more mature manner. Ayashiko bid farewell to the royals and headed home.

It literally was the most painful and terrible day of her entire life. Sakura Haruno vowed to never ever come near any of the royal princes again.

So this is the entire flashback in a better and detailed manner hehe…

This will probably answer the question as to why she detests the boys so much… ^^

Read and Review Guys!

Other Note: I was supposed to right 2 chapters but unfortunately I am still grieving the death of my grandmother, so sorry.


	2. Everything can be solved by a draw lots!

School is officially here!

Ugh…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

On with the Story!

* * *

The room was fairly big it had tall ivory white walls and elegantly framed windows draped in a gorgeous valance and along with an hourglass styled curtain body in a vibrant blue color. The furniture inside the room was a three-seater sofa and on the left side of the sofa were two comfortable armchairs while on the right side of the sofa was a love seat and on the center was an elegant looking glass coffee table. On the far end of the room stood a couple of bookshelves and opposite the bookshelves was a huge armoire.

All the princes were either seated on the chairs or were leaning on the ivory white walls. Yamanaka Ino had gathered all of them there after their morning meal. Some of the princes were still quite cranky even after they had had their morning coffee. One prince on the other hand, particularly, Naruto was still quite sleepy which was very obvious since he wasn't making any noise.

"Alright I've gathered all of you here to discuss the arrangements concerning the matter of spending time with Sakura."

At the sound of the name of the object of their obvious affection, the princes became wide awake and their attention was already trained on the blond woman.

"I've spent almost three days cracking my head about this matter and the only solution I've come up with is to have a draw lots." The blond woman had an enthusiastic grin plastered on her beautiful face.

"What the hell? A draw lots! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Exclaimed an outraged Deidara.

"Think about it, this draw lots is the only way to avoid any unnecessary conflicts that all of you will definitely cost, the King and Queen may be rich but it doesn't mean that they throw money around you know- "

"-If anything inside the palace gets damaged it will cost a lot of money since all of the materials here are customarily made and even though you guys are princes the Haruno family won't take any money from you guys which will definitely mean Sakura will get in trouble and that will also mean that she'll get mad at me which will be pretty ugly…"

Ino was already rambling that she'd strayed of the main topic.

"Ino-san may have a point there this draw lots will definitely be fair enough for all of us, after all it will be fate who decides for us." Stated by a musing Prince Neji.

Reluctantly all of the princes agreed. Ino was absolutely delighted by how easily she was able to convince the hot headed males.

"Well, since everyone has come to an agreement I believe it is time to ensure that this little game of chance will not in any way commit any sort of foul play." Ino happily placed a crisp white regal paper on the glass coffee table.

"This little paper here will serve as our legal and binding agreement concerning the draw lots"

Prince Itachi took the paper and read all of it content. He found that there was nothing unreasonable with the conditions that had been set. Ino smiled when she noticed that Itachi had not found any error in the terms she'd set. She passed an elegant pen to the black haired male who took it calmly and signed it.

He then passed it to Sasori who was seated on his left side so that the red haired male would be able to sign the paper. Sasori then passed it to Deidara, once all of the princes signed the paper Ino happily took it back.

"Alright, since it's almost nine o'clock I guess that we'll all come back here after lunch to have the draw lots. I'll bring Tenten with me to make sure all of you follow through with our agreement-"

"We signed the damn paper; you know that we won't go back on our word" Once again the impatient Deidara couldn't help but comment on Ino's words.

"I perfectly know that all of you had signed the paper, I'm not blind you know! I was right here watching all of you! Honestly, I know for a fact that you guys often lose your head whenever Sakura is involved."

Ino took a moment to regain her composure. Dealing with these men was ten times worse than Sakura throwing a hissy fit whenever the subject of marriage is brought up. God! Sometimes she wished that she had a simpler life; maybe she'd have a small flower shop in town where she could live peacefully undisturbed by the hectic way of life of the royal family. Stupid Okaasan, she just had to marry a duke, not that she didn't love her family… Any way…

"Now as I was saying, all of you are entitled to keep your end of the bargain. This means that none of you can use any threats, exploding clay (she cast Deidara a dirty look before turning back to the others), and eye techniques to look through the paper or to force each other to exchange whatever you guys have picked, Do I make myself clear?"

Ino could get pretty scary whenever she was angry this may be one of the reasons as to how she deals with the pink haired princess…

With a round of nods and grimaces from the men, Ino left them all alone to do whatever they so had pleased but not without casting them one last dark look.

* * *

Little did the princes know while they were with the blond haired woman, another rival had stepped inside the domain of the Haruno family, Kaguya Kimmimaro, the prince of the land of Sound was invited by the King himself to also stay within their home since most of the princes were already staying with them. Kimmimaro unlike all the other princes had the upper hand. He and the pink haired princess were quite good friends and even though Sakura may deny it, she had the tinsy-tiniest crush on him (don't tell anyone! Ino doesn't even know about it…).

* * *

Ok! Kimmimaro has been added to the mix! Maybe a couple more guys… after all a lot of things can happen within a month!

Tell me what you think…

-Elyna-


End file.
